


The Priest's Demon

by KiaraKarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Confessions, Crying, Death, Demons, Dorks in Love, Exorcisms, Falling In Love, Familiars, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Prayer, Priests, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is a priest in a small church in Miyagi. One day he is performing a spell to summon his Familiar. Little did he know that his Familiar was a Demon.Miya Atsumu, one of the Greater Demons of Hell, was in a meeting with his fellow evildoers. The cross tattoo, which placed over his heart, as ironic as it may sound started to glow.Brown slender eyes met amber doe eyes. Something happened while they stared at each other, they couldn't explain it.Can love blossom between a Priest and a Demon? Can they stay by each other's side? What awaits their journey?⚠⚠⚠ COMING SOON ⚠⚠⚠
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Priest's Demon

I don't own any of the characters that appear in the story.

But I do own the plot.

This is a story of fiction, that came from my mind.

I made certain couples and I give hints about one-sided feelings.

I'm aware that many say that:  
"No this couple should be together and not this one"  
or  
"I don't like this couple"

Well, why are you reading the story then? From the description and the tags you sometimes know what couples will be appearing.

This will probably have slow updates, just so you know.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story.

~ Kiara 👑

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stories !!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates and stuff:  
> @ BabyCrowHina
> 
> If you have questions or you wanna comment something:  
> https://curiouscat.me/KiaraKarma
> 
> Love Kiara☆


End file.
